Conker Spanking
by Conkerfan420
Summary: Some Conker spanking. Leave suggestions for chapters.
1. Berri

It was a normal for Conker, he was heading to Berri's house.

Berri was in the living room.

Conker came in "Hey Berri." He greeted.

"Hey Conker." Berri said.

Conker closed the door.

Berri smiled, slapping his rear.

Conker yipped in surprise.

Berri kissed him.

Conker smiled "How's my naughty girl been?".

Berri turned around and wiggled her butt.

Conker grabbed her arm and took her to the couch.

"Are you gonna spank me?" Berri asked.

Conker nodded.

Berri went over his lap.

Conker raised his hand, bringing it onto Berri's bum.

Berri smiled, shaking her rear.

Conker smiled as he continued the action.

Berri giggled as her rear bounced.

Conker soon lifted Berri's skirt, revealing her white knickers.

Berri blushed slightly.

Conker went back to spanking.

Berri smiled as her boyfriend spanked her.

Conker stopped when her tush was pink.

Berri sat up and patted her lap.

Conker happily went over.

Berri gently rubbed his bum and began firmly spanking him.

Conker moaned happily as he was spanked.

Berri smiled as his bum bounced with each smack.

Conker relaxed over Berri's lap.

Berri continued for a few minutes.

Soon Conker's butt was red, he sat up.

Berri then asked "Do you want to play truth or dare?".

Conker nodded.

"Truth or dare?" Berri asked.

"Truth." Conker said.

"What do you like more me or spankings?" Berri asked.

"You." Conker said "Truth or dare?".

"Dare." Berri said.

"I dare you to take off your knickers." Conker said.

Berri did so, revealing her bubble butt "Truth or dare?".

"Dare."Conker smiled.

"I dare you to lick my feet." Berri said, showing her feet.

Conker licked them.

Berri giggled at that.

"Truth or dare?" Conker asked.

"Truth." Berri said.

"Have you ever spanked Pipsy?" Conker asked.

"Yes." Berri nodded "Truth or dare?".

"Dare." Conker said.

"I can't think of anything." Berri sighed.

"I win!" Conker cheered.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Jugga

Conker was heading to the cave to visit Jugga.

Jugga was laying down on the couch.

Conker knocked on the door.

Jugga walked over to the door and opened.

"Hey Jugga." Conker greeted.

Jugga looked down and smiled "Hello Conker." She greeted.

Conker walked in.

Jugga closed the door.

Conker sat down on the couch.

Jugga sat next to him, patting her lap.

Conker went over.

Jugga raised her hand, bringing it firmly onto Conker's rear.

Conker smiled at that.

Jugga smiled, repeating the action "Naughty little squirrel." She playfully scolded.

"I'm not naughty!" Conker playfully protested.

"Oh yes you are." Jugga said, watching Conker's rear bounce.

Conker playfully kicked his legs.

Jugga giggled, finding Conker really cute.

Conker playfully blocked his rear.

"No no." Jugga said, pinning Conker's arm to his back, landing firmer smacks.

Conker mewed happily.

Jugga soon stopped, sitting Conker up.

Conker smiled up at Jugga.

"How was that?" Jugga asked.

"Great!" Conker smiled.

Jugga smiled.

"Can I spank you?" Conker asked.

Jugga nodded.

Conker got off Jugga's lap and sat next to her, patting his lap.

Jugga went over Conker's lap.

Conker began to spank her.

Jugga smiled.

Conker continued, watching Jugga's butt bounce with each smack.

Jugga mewed happily.

Conker soon stopped when Jugga's rear was red.

Jugga sat up and smiled.


	3. The Arena

Conker had went back to the arena, he came back because Jugga told him he would like this one.

A bunch of cavemen came out wielding paddles.

Conker saw this and grinned "Now this is gonna be fun." He said.

The cavemen began to chase him.

Conker ran with away, not from the paddles but, the cavemen.

When the cavemen caught him they bent him over a pillar and began spanking him.

Conker smiled as he was paddled by them.

They smiled, getting a good bounced from his rear.

Conker smiled, shaking his rear "Harder." He said.

They nodded, going full for 5 minutes and soon stopped.

Conker went home, happily rubbing his rear.


	4. Club

Conker was heading back to the cave this time he was going to the club.

Berri was there, but not in a cage.

Conker walked over to Berri "Hey Berri." He said.

"Hey Conker." Berri said.

"So what do you wanna do?" Conker asked.

Berri smiled, bending him over, spanking him.

Conker was surprised by this but relaxed.

Berri spanked Conker, watching as his rear bounced with each smack.

Conker shook his rear.

Berri continued to spank him.

Conker smiled as he was spanked.

"Naughty boy." Berri playfully scolded.

"That's me." Conker said.

Berri soon stopped and took him home, carrying him like a baby.

Conker smiled as he was taken home. 


End file.
